Heat
by LyaraCR
Summary: Fora da Garden, qualquer coisa se torna aceitável, ainda mais quando há o feitiço tropical misturado a uma beleza ébria...


Fora da Garden, qualquer coisa se torna aceitável, ainda mais quando há o feitiço tropical misturado a uma beleza ébria...

**Aviso: **Esta é uma fanfiction **YAOI**, com cenas de **SEXO** entre **DOIS HOMENS**.

Ficou _claro_? Espero que sim.

Bom pessoal, nada além da trama me pertence por aqui. Esse foi um trabalho de teste feito em pouco tempo, inspirado em certas coisas que andei escutando. Como nunca achei nenhuma fic com esse casal, pensei que pela química, fosse interessante fazê-la... Espero que gostem!

**Heat**

Aquilo era quente, o jeito como ele se movia, jogava os cabelos... Estava completamente embriagado e de um jeito que nunca tinha visto... Brilhava, não conseguia definir se por passar todos os dias na praia ou se por estar quente como o inferno onde estavam... Os cabelos longos, ondulados, resvalavam pelas costas, pelo tecido branco, pela camisa aberta... Os olhos fechados escondiam toda a malícia daquele azul-violeta promissor e Deus, o jeito que mexia os quadris o estava transformando numa visão entorpecente...

Se aproximou apenas um pouco mais, não para que fosse notado, apenas para poder observar e jurou, jurou que de onde estava, podia sentir o perfume amadeirado se desprendendo dele... Era a visão mais perfeita de todo o tempo que estavam fora da Garden. E os cabelos, Deus, todo aquele movimento hipnotizava... Próximo dele, havia uma mesa, tequila e seu chapéu, que por hora, estava abandonado. Seu corpo estava levemente arrepiado, podia ver, principalmente quando ele se voltava em sua direção, a camisa aberta, exibindo orgulhosamente a barriga perfeita, o cinto, os jeans rasgados nunca antes vistos por seus olhos... Queria eternizar aquilo, como queria! Sabia que coisa como aquela nunca mais teria a honra de por os olhos em cima... E para piorar, estava ficando quente com ele... Só de ver...

Jamais se imaginara tocando outro homem, observando... E agora se via nessa situação.. Era confuso demais, mas também estava com alguma porcentagem de álcool nas veias, então não era de todo sua culpa...

Ele apoiou as mãos contra a mesa, abaixou a cabeça e de repente jogou os cabelos para trás... Foi como se tudo ficasse em câmera lenta... Os cabelos caindo por aquelas costas, os quadris empinados, as pessoas observando e gritando quase que enlouquecidas... E então os olhos se abriram, justo em sua direção... Sua boca secou e pode jurar que seu coração havia falhado uma batida... Ele sorriu de canto e não, não parou de dançar... Agora, tinha certeza, ele estava fazendo para **sua pessoa**, para **seus olhos**... E aquilo era estranho ao mesmo tempo que desfrutava como um presente dos deuses... Precisava de uma bebida, mas não tiraria os olhos de cima dele.. Teria que chegar até a mesa, teria que criar coragem para isso, teria que... fazê-lo.

Respirou fundo e na primeira oportunidade, assim que mais uma vez ele voltou-lhe as costas, caminhou sério até a mesa, como se estivesse alheio àquilo tudo. Serviu-se uma tequila sem nem mesmo reparar nele, esforço imenso, óbvio. Talvez o maior de sua vida. Fez uso da bebida e Deus, havia algo misturado àquilo. Estava tão forte e doce que dava para perceber que obviamente não era tão perfeita...

Bastou que terminasse, que o copo voltasse à superfície de madeira para se perceber encurralado... Deparou-se com os olhos violetas frente aos seus, mais perto do que realmente queria no momento. Sentiu-se afugentado por um instante. Era como se estivesse num show, no centro do palco, com centenas de pessoas esperando sua performance; Estava muito ferrado...

— Laguna...

Ele sussurrou seu nome... A voz rouca... Tão... máscula e ao mesmo tempo tão promissora... Podia jurar que ele estava quente. O rosto afogueado era prova viva disso, e aquele brilho emanando do sorriso, do olhar... Reparou nos lábios, e quando teve o rosto tocado por ele, congelou... O viu se aproximar, dançando lenta e levemente, provocando... Sentiu o corpo dele se encostar ao seu, o rosto próximo demais, o perfume amadeirado hipnotizando, invalidando seus sensos... Maldito garoto... O que diabos pensava estar fazendo? O que aconteceria se as pessoas comentassem qualquer coisa e essa coisa chegasse até a Garden? Provavelmente pediriam sua cabeça numa bandeja. Ele só tinha malditos dezessete anos...

O afastou, e ele se aproveitou disso para mais um movimento de seu showzinho particular.. Parecia que todo o seu charme estava voltado para seu lado, e Deus, temia que isso fosse verdade..

Mais alguns segundos e soube que teria que agir. O hotel em que estavam ficava a duas quadras, e se Irvine resolvesse sair da linha ainda mais, seria um problema para todos alí, inclusive para ele... Só precisava esperar a hora certa de agir...

Mais uma vez ele veio em sua direção, voraz, cheio de uma luxúria ébria que o convidava a se esbaldar... Queria ataca-lo. Seu coração estava disparado e sim, estava quente como nunca antes... Seu ser ardia em pecado, ansiando colocar suas mãos nele, tomar aqueles lábios, fazê-lo seu. Só seu... Ao menos por uma noite.

A oportunidade perfeita. O tomou por um dos pulsos, agarrou seu chapéu que ainda continuava sobre a mesa e o viu agarrar a garrafa. Em poucos segundos estavam fora de toda aquela balbúrdia.. O ar gelado da noite litorânea incomodava um pouco, principalmente pelo fato de estarem num forno, inferninho...

Não existiam palavras entre eles, não era necessário, não enquanto estavam na rua. O caminho passou num piscar de olhos, e quando adentraram o hotel, a recepcionista antes entediada e com sono arregalou os olhos verdes, observando a cena não-usual que se passava ante seus olhos.

As escadas pareciam muito complicadas para ele, então o puxou, passando um braço ao redor de sua cintura, e ele riu, riu cheio de malícia, segundas malditas intenções... Sabia, ele estava ardendo...

A porta de seu quarto era seu maior medo agora... O maior medo.. O cartão magnético... Aproximou-se dela, da fechadura. Praticamente o jogou contra a parede, o canto, a junção da mesma com a porta. Procurou o cartão nos bolsos e soube-se ainda mais descontrolado quando ele tomou seus pulsos com apenas uma mão.. Quanta força!

Olhou nos olhos dele, sentiu que ele colocava suas mãos contra o peito parcialmente desnudo... E ele se aproximou ainda mais, colou os corpos... Ainda podiam ouvir o som do bar ao longe...

— Vamos fazer sexo, não vamos?

Perguntou depois de lamber seu rosto, e Deus, nesse momento, Laguna queria ser o dono de todo o autocontrole existente no universo... Mesmo não sendo, conseguiu franzir o cenho, fazer cara de bravo e afastá-lo, achando o cartão e abrindo a maldita porta. Ele entrou sem nem mesmo ser convidado. O som pareceu um imã, atraindo-o. Ele ligou, e o mesmo maldito ritmo soava agora em seu ambiente. Fechou a porta com tamanha força que nem mesmo precisou da senha para trancá-la.

E ele continuava daquele mesmo jeito, como se nem mesmo tivesse saído do bar, só que agora se exibindo mais, provavelmente pela entonação mais calma da música, que lhe permitia explorar ainda mais seu lado sedutor...

Ele olhou por cima dos ombros...

— Sei que me deseja... Venha...

Quem era ele para resistir àqueles lábios, àquele sorriso... Quem era ele para negar-se tão descaradamente...

Seus passos foram poucos, poucos e diretos. Suas mãos alcançaram os quadris dele, seus lábios o pescoço dourado, seus quadris automaticamente se pressionando contra aquele corpo convidativo... E a garrafa ainda permanecia na mão dele... O chapéu jazia jogado sobre a cama. Tomou-lhe a bebida, sorvendo um gole e deixando sobre um lugar qualquer;

Quanto mais se pressionava contra ele, mais desejava fazê-lo... Queria estar dentro daquele corpo, sentir aquele calor irresistível consumir seu ser por completo... Atreveu-se a acariciar seu tórax, abdômen definido, mamilos eriçados, a perdição. Puxou a camisa branca, despindo-o, revelando mais da pele dourada, provocativa.

Ele voltou-se frente a frente com seu pobre ser, se oferecendo, roçando os lábios em seu rosto enquanto os corpos se moviam juntos, sussurrando coisas, talvez a letra da música, roçando-os no canto de sua boca, provocando...

Suas mãos apertavam aqueles quadris de forma que pensava destruí-los, macular a pele perfeita, vulnerável. Podia sentir como ele estava, podia confirmar tudo o que antes passara por sua mente...

— Pare... — tentou afastá-lo — Você está bêbado...

Inútil.

— Sim, estou... Mas estou quente, — foi tocado por ele, justo onde **não** devia — e você também está...

Não tinha como se refrear, não mais, não num momento como esse. Uma de suas mãos foram parar dentre os fios ruivos, puxando, fazendo com que os olhos dele encontrassem os seus, uma última vez antes de mergulharem para onde sabiam, era um local sem saída...

Os lábios se tocaram, tamanha voracidade os fazia lutar por dominação, mesmo Irvine sabendo fazê-lo apenas por diversão... Suas mãos estavam nos fios negros, e o ritmo em que se moviam era tão envolvente! Ardiam, juntos, e queriam mais que tudo, se queimar naquele fogo perigoso...

Sentiu as mãos dele alcançando os botões de sua camisa negra, os sentiu sendo desfeitos pouco a pouco, sentiu que a mesma se perdia enquanto podia mordiscar displicentemente os lábios que tanto haviam lhe seduzido e que agora partilhavam do mesmo prazer dos seus. Soube-se perdido, sem camisa, sem impedimentos morais quando ele tomou mais uma vez seus pulsos e levou até seu cinto..

— Faça...

Quebrou o beijo apenas para ordenar, apenas para dar o pescoço às mordidas que vieram em seguida... E no som, aquelas músicas, aquele ritmo... Deveria ser proibido... Era tão incitante! Principalmente junto à tequila... Devia ser um crime!

Quem era ele para desobedecer o que quer que fosse a essa altura... Suas mãos se desfizeram rapidamente do cinto, dos botões da calça e do que quer que estivesse em seu caminho... O tocou por sobre a roupa íntima... Queria prova-lo... O empurrou, ouvindo seus ofegos, sussurros, gemidos... E quando ele caiu assentado na cama, não perdeu tempo, fazendo com que ficasse sem reação... Os lábios tão provocativos estavam contra sua pele, as mãos desfazendo dos botões, seu corpo ficando quase que exposto... Não sabia como reagir diante de tudo aquilo, e se sentia latejar dentro das calças, mesmo abertas...

A língua rosada escorregou pelo espaço abaixo de seu umbigo, seu corpo ardendo, por onde ela passava parecia estar sendo queimado, mesmo que pouco a pouco... Deliciosamente doloroso...

Os dedos espertos e ágeis alcançaram a borda de sua boxer, puxando-a para baixo, apenas um pouco, apenas o bastante para revelar a ponta de seu maior problema... Viu aqueles olhos penetrantes, colou os seus aos dele, e pôde vê-lo deixar a língua sair lentamente por dentre aqueles lábios provocativos, escorregando justo onde não devia, escorregando em seu corpo, na ponta de seu membro... Quis gritar com aquilo. Queria prova-lo, mas acabara de se ver desprovido de forças e/ou motivações suficientes para relutar contra o que acontecia e realizar seus desejos...

Sua roupa íntima foi ainda mais abaixada, assim como sua calça, e em instantes, ambas já não estavam em seu corpo, sua mão direita estava enterrada naqueles fios ruivos e seu membro naquela boca deliciosamente quente... Ele era tão delicioso! Deus! Mal podia esperar para prova-lo realmente, para se enterrar nele da mais voraz forma, no mais incandescente ritmo.

O afastou e pôde ver um tênue fio de saliva unindo-o àquela boca pecaminosa... O puxou para si pelos cabelos, tomando os lábios, sentindo um pouco do próprio gosto...

Logo percebeu que ele também perdera todas as suas roupas... Percebera do melhor modo possível, sentindo a excitação dele contra a sua... Esfregou os corpos lenta e levemente, um contra o outro, sentindo o cheiro amadeirado de ambos se misturar, deliciosamente excitante, deliciosamente único...

— Laguna... — voltou-lhe as costas, roçando-se contra tamanho problema — Dentro...

Foi tudo o que precisou dizer para ser empurrado contra a cama, deitar-se de bruços na mesma e empinar os quadris pedindo por ele... Um dedo displicentemente correndo por seu lábio inferior, os cabelos longos esparramados contra o lençol branco... Mais uma cena que Laguna queria eternizar...

Posicionou-se praticamente sobre ele... Seus joelhos entre os dele, contra o colchão... o tocou, deixando seu dedo explorar o corpo exposto, deixando-se fazê-lo gemer, profanando-o do modo como sabia que não devia fazer... Pouco tempo depois, deixou-se perder para sempre naquele caminho sem volta chamado Irvine Kinneas...

Os corpos se moviam em sincronia, os gemidos, ofegos, tudo completando aquele momento entorpecente, e Deus, como era bom se sentir naquele corpo apertado, como era bom mudar as posições e tomar aqueles lábios... Era algo quase que indescritível, assim como o calor explosivo que consumia ambos.

As peles estavam suadas, brilhando mesmo no escuro, haviam arranhões que demonstravam claramente a intensidade da coisa toda, marcas nos pescoços... Pareciam dois vampiros sedentos por sangue, por sexo, cada vez mergulhando mais fundo naquilo tudo, cada vez demonstrando mais como tudo aquilo era loucamente delicioso. As únicas certezas eram as de que não durariam muito e que mesmo embriagados, seriam capazes de guardar para sempre aquela noite na memória.

Sentiu as unhas dele mais uma vez em sua pele, cravou os dentes no ombro dele, e, juntos, sentiram-se chegar ao paraíso, arrepios tão fortes que chegavam a doer. As respirações descompassadas, faziam todo o jus necessário àquela situação...

Irvine abriu os olhos quando sentiu Laguna se afastar. Pôde vê-lo deitar-se ao seu lado, pôde sentir-se ser puxado por ele. Agora, juntos e com as vistas ainda desfocadas pelo ápice de segundos atrás, descansavam.

— Eu sabia que queria... E sabia que ia gostar...

O garoto sussurrou, antes de ser calado por mais um beijo daquele que se sentia agora o próprio predador. Amanhã estariam com uma ressaca daquelas, mas, enquanto não quisessem parar, ainda não seria outro dia...

Fim!


End file.
